Rayla
Rayla is one of the three main protagonists of the 2018 animated Netflix show The Dragon Prince. She is a 15 year old moonshadow elf trained as an assassin, sent with a group to assassinate King Harrow of Katolis and his son Ezran. Personality Rayla, par for the course for a moonshadow elf, is trained to show no emotion. Despite her training, she is prone to outbursts, and it's not hard for her friends to get her to talk about her emotions. She also has a strong sense of honor and justice, viewing her mission to return the Dragon egg as a quest of redemption. She is more compassionate then her fellow elves, finding it hard to kill someone in cold blood. Because of this, she has trouble balancing her responsibilities as an assassin, and her natural compassion. This often puts her on edge with her commander. She has a sense of humor, mostly manifesting in sarcasm. History Rayla is the daughter of two unidentified moonshadow elves, who served in the Dragon Guard, meant to protect the family of Thunder the Dragon King. From an early age, she was trained by the assassin Runaan, who considered her a surrogate daughter, to follow in his footsteps. The winter of the year she turned 15, the humans of Katolis used unspeakable dark magic to kill Thunder, and crushed his only egg, Azymondias the Dragon Prince. Rayla's parents, though meant to fought to the last, fled their post, becoing distanced from their daughter. Rayla, seeking redemption, joined a mission to Katolis to assassinate King Harrow and his son Ezran. While the moonshadow elf assassins were laying in wait in the forest by the Katolis capital, a guard came across them. Rayla chased him, and managed to pin him, but couldn't kill him. She let him go, and coated her blades in red berries to pretend she killed him when returning to the camp. This later came back to bite her, when king Harrow's advisor sent a group of soldiers to track down the assassins, who barely survived by way of magic. Runaan, angered by Rayla's lies, ordered her to remain while the others went to kill Harrow that night. Rayla decided to go to kill Ezran anyway, climbing the cliffside the castle was built on. While infiltrating the castle, she encountered Ezran's half-brother Callum. After chasing him to Lord Viren's tower, she tolder him of her mission. Callum, hoping to protect his brother, told her that he was Ezran, but was stopped by the real Ezran's appearence. Using his glowtoad, Ezran blinded Rayla, and fled with Callum to Lord Viren's workshop, where they found Azymondias' egg, which Viren had kept in secret. Rayla, recognizing the egg, realized that assassinating Ezran and Harrow was no longer necesarry, and decided that she would join the two princes in returning the egg to Thunder's mate. Before they could leave, she attempted to confront Runaan and convince him to stop the assassination attempt, but failed, and the other elves managed to kill Harrow, though everyone but Runaan died in the attempt. Powers and abilities Powers *'Enhancement -' During full moons, Moonshadow Elves like Rayla gain heightened speed, agility and strength, and become almost invisible. Abilities *'Assassin training - '''Rayla is trained as an assassin, and has a high level of stamina, agility and strength, as well as proficiency with weapons. Runaan called her the fastest and strongest assassin available *'Sword skill - '''Rayla is highly skilled with her weapon of choice, a pair of foldable swords that can be folded into hooks. Trivia *Rayla is very intelligent even she doesn't think she's on the side of killing the princes of Katolis. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elves Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Teenagers Category:False Antagonist Category:Unwanted Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lethal Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Amazons Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Neutral Good